The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant botanically known as Hibiscus×moscheutos ‘TAHI16’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘TAHI16’. ‘TAHI16’ is a new cultivar of hardy hibiscus grown for use as a container and landscape plant.
The new cultivar was developed through an on-going breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Montauban, France. The new cultivar arose from a cross made in September of 2010 between Hibiscus ‘Summer Storm’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,443) as the female parent and Hibiscus×moscheutos ‘Griotte’ (not patented) as the male parent. ‘TAHI16’ was selected as a single unique plant in September of 2012 from the resulting seedlings of the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings in Montauban, France in 2012 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.